Il était une fois
by Juuna
Summary: Croisement entre XXX Holic et Cendrillon ! Watanuki est un orphelin, Yûko sa tutrice, Mokona la bonne fée et Domeki... le Prince ! Shonen-ai/Slash ; Donuki évidemment !
1. Prologue

Refonte de la fic du même titre posté il y a un baille déjà. Je l'ai reprise en main, retravaillé et complété le scénar. En voici donc le nouveau prologue, Je posterais le premier chapitre ce soir ou demain.

En espérant vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, bonne (et courte) lecture

* * *

**Prologue**

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, une princesse et son vaillant compagnon, tous deux héritiers de lignées de puissants magiciens, forts respectés. De leur tendre union naquit un fils, Kimihiro Watanuki. La magie coulait dans son sang et il était très sensible aux choses de l'autre monde, comme tous ses ancêtres. Ensemble, ils vécurent heureux et soudés 7 années durant. Jusqu'à ce que le triste malheur s'abattent sur eux et que les deux parents disparaissent, laissant derrière eux leur fils bien-aimé, maintenant orphelin.

Ces tristes faits entraînèrent un déclin du monde magique qui, s'il resta puissant, se fit néanmoins plus discret, et rapidement, seuls les descendants des rares familles initiées continuèrent à perpétrer ce savoir.

Quant à notre triste orphelin, il fut confié à une des dernières grandes magiciennes restant en leur pays, Yûko Ichihara. Car elle seule pouvait le protéger du monde des esprits jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à y faire face seul.

Mais, si Yûko-sama était très puissante et respectable, elle était aussi terriblement capricieuse.

oOo


	2. I Le Bête et la Belle

**Disclaimer **: Les Personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à CLAMP, et la trame de fond est à ce bon vieux Perrault ! Mais tout ce qui a entre les deux, c'est de bibi !

**Pairing **: DomekiWatanuki

Voilà le chapitre 1 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous fera rire ! J'espère aussi avoir réussit à écrémer un maximum de faute ^^' Allez, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Bête et la Belle**

Il espérait que sa rentrée au lycée ce ferait sereinement. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour pouvoir être admis dans le meilleur établissement de la ville.

Malheureusement, son établissement était prit dans une folle effervescence car le Prince de leur beau et prospère royaume avait choisi –Ô immense honneur- d'y étudier. Cela laissait toutefois Watanuki de glace, même s'il semblait être bien le seul dans ce cas. Il avait déjà suffisamment de préoccupations avec tous les caprices –culinaires entre autres- de Yûko. Aussi, apprendre que le Prince serait dans la même classe que lui le laissa tout aussi insensible. Et il ne passait donc évidemment pas son temps à épier les faits et gestes de _sa Majesté, _contrairement au reste de ses camarades.

Pourtant, et ce malgré tout le sang froid qu'il employa, il ne pu rester insensible bien longtemps… Mais contrairement à ces condisciples, qui eux l'adulait, il se mit à le détester. On peut même franchement avouer que notre Watanuki ne pouvait supporter son visage impassible, éternellement blasé, à la limite même du méprisant, et qu'il rêvait de lui encastrer la tête dans un mur à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à supporter sa –semblait il dédaigneuse- facilité en cours : toute les réponses semblaient lui tomber du ciel dès qu'on l'interrogeait, alors que Watanuki en était certain, il dormait les yeux ouverts quelques secondes plus tôt ! Alors forcément, tous les professeurs n'en avait que pour lui : Et des _«Domeki-sama »_ par ici et des _«Notre merveilleux Prince »_ par-là…

Watanuki ne pouvait VRAIMENT plus l'encadrer.

Vous vous demanderez : pourquoi tant de haine ?

On pourrait alors parler de l'effet désastreux de l'obséquiosité des professeurs sur les nerfs de notre pauvre petit, puisque c'est en effet le cas. On pourrait aussi parler d'injustice et de favoritisme, ce qui l'agaçait tout autant. Mais, le principal problème était que, par sa simple présence, Domeki volait le peu d'existence que l'orphelin avait dans le « monde extérieur » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Ne pouvant quitter la boutique que pour les cours et les courses, Watanuki s'était fait un devoir d'exceller dans son travail scolaire. Ainsi au primaire et au collège, il s'était distingué par son sérieux en cours et ses notes, s'attirant la sympathie et les félicitations de ses professeurs.

Mais voilà, depuis que _Sa Seigneurie Domeki_, était dans le même établissement que lui, finit tout ça. Il avait beau travailler autant, voir plus, il restait dans un anonymat des plus déprimants, invisible aux yeux des autres élèves et des professeurs. Et il détestait ça. Ayant alors l'impression de ne plus exister que pour servir d'esclave à Yûko et à ses deux infernales créations.

Et tout ça à cause de son _Altesse_ Domeki Shizuka.

Greuh.

oOo

Comme tous les soirs Watanuki rentrait chez Yûko après le lycée. Il était maintenant en deuxième année. Et il détestait toujours autant Domeki, sinon plus, qui était ENCORE dans sa classe.

Fidèle à son habitude, il s'était attardé au lycée pour étudier ses leçons de la journée, avant d'aller crouler sous les corvées données par sa tutrice.

Il marchait d'un pas las, des paquets de courses pleins les bras. A ce rythme, il arriverait en retard, et la maîtresse de maison ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer. Tout comme la veille... Il allait falloir qu'il se surpasse une fois de plus pour le dîner pour lui faire oublier…et qu'il la laisse se saoûler… et qu'il supporte ses divagations alcoolisées… Puis qu'il attende qu'elle est son compte pour pouvoir la traîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour la coucher, enfin.

_Monde de merde. _

Ses réflexions s'assombrissant, il en arriva à la conclusion que ça ne valait peut être même plus la peine de faire tant d'efforts, puisque plus personne ne semblait prendre conscience ne serait-ce que de sa simple existence. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser bouffer par le premier mauvais esprit qu'il croiserait ?

Watanuki franchi la barrière de la propriété sur cette triste pensée, et entra dans la bâtisse en prenant une expression affable, même si c'était à l'opposé de ses sentiments. Il fut accueillit aussitôt par Maru et Moru qui s'exclamèrent :

-Watanuki ! La Maîtresse t'attend !

-Oui la Maîtresse t'attend, vite Watanuki !

Il soupira en posant son sac, se déchaussant rapidement, confia les courses aux deux fillettes qui allèrent les ranger pendant que lui allait rejoindre Yûko.

Le shoji de la pièce principale franchit, il vit sa maîtresse exactement comme il s'y attendait : étendue de tout son long sur son divan, elle portait son kimono onéreux d'une façon bien peu conventionnelle et à la limite de la bienséance.

-J'ai faiiiiiiiim ! Dépêche-toi ! Et apporte-moi du sake ! Bien frais !

Sans broncher Watanuki tourna les talons et disparut dans la cuisine, il en rapporta 3 bouteilles de sake _bien frais_ à Yûko avant de s'en retourner à ses fourneaux.

oOo

Yûko sirotait un verre de sa 6e bouteille après l'excellent repas qu'elle venait de faire. Watanuki, assis un peu en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, profitait de cet instant de répit. Bientôt il allait falloir qu'il se mette à la vaisselle, ensuite il lui faudrait coucher la maîtresse de maison ivre, puis Maru et Moru. Il soupira discrètement.

Elle lui ordonna soudainement d'aller ouvrir la porte. Watanuki croyant à un de des stupides caprices, se dirigea vers la porte, en ronchonnant intérieurement, convaincu de ne rien y trouver. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de voir une charmante jeune fille, la main encore levée en direction du carillon, interrompue dans son geste.

À sa vue, le jeune homme se sentit émerveillé. Que cette fille était belle avec son petit air surpris et ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés ! Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous surprise, et il ne pu réagir l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais il se reprit : il ne devait pas rester avec une tête de carpe, surtout devant une aussi jolie damoiselle. Cette dernière, sortant aussi de sa paralysie, s'inclina respectueusement et se présenta.

-Désolée de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, je suis Kunogi Himawari, et je viens de la part du Palais royale pour remettre ceci à la maîtresse de maison.

Elle montra à Watanuki un rouleau de parchemin scellé avec le cachet de la famille Domeki. Il la conduisit alors jusqu'à Yûko. Arrivée dans la grande pièce, elle salua la sorcière et tendit le petit parchemin à sa destinataire. Elles échangèrent quelques politesses et banalité d'usage, et une fois sa mission accomplit, Himawari s'inclina de nouveau en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et s'en alla.

Watanuki la regarda s'éloigner à regret. Aurait-il une chance de la recroiser un jour ? Elle semblait avoir son âge, dans quel lycée pouvait-elle bien étudier ?

Il fut tiré des ses pensées par l'exclamation triomphante de Yûko qui l'inquiéta quelque peu. Quelle idée bizarre avait-elle encore eu ? Le sourire qu'elle affichait alors qu'il l'observait ne le rassurait en rien. Comme tout ce qui plaisait à Yûko, il n'en ressortirait rien de bon pour lui.

-Prépare mon plus beau Kimono de cérémonie, ainsi que mes bijoux et fait moi couler un bain !

Il la regarda éberlué.

- Un bain ? A cette heure ? Yûko-sama vous n'êtes pas sérieuse j'espère ?

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa en réponse confirma malheureusement pour lui que si, elle était sérieuse. Pauvre Watanuki, il lui semblait voir ses heures de sommeil s'envoler une à une. Et c'est tout piteux qu'il se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain, obéissant à son caprice. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

oOo

Le lendemain, il arriva en classe juste avant le début de son cours, littéralement épuisé. Yûko avait été infernale, après avoir pris son bain, elle avait exigée d'essayer sur le champ les plus beaux Kimono de sa garde-robe, ce qui n'était pas peu de chose, et ses plus belles parures. Après une dizaine d'essayages, et des heures de réflexion, elle avait fini par laisser tomber et était partie dormir, pendant que lui devait tout ranger avant d'aller rejoindre son futon. Mais il ne lui restait alors plus qu'une heure et demie d'un sommeil pas si réparateur.

Voilà pourquoi il s'écroula de fatigue sur sa table. Il eu à peine le temps de soupirer que leur professeur entra dans la classe. Si seulement sa journée avait commencé avec une heure d'étude il aurait pu dormir encore un peu. Malheureusement il avait un cours d'arithmétique dès la première heure.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand une main s'abattit violemment sur la table.

-Watanuki-san, mon cours ne vous intéresse peut-être pas, mais je ne tolérerais pas un tel laissez-allé ! Vous aller faire l'effort de vous tenir droit et éveillé.

Le ton était sans réplique. Watanuki, honteux, acquiesça en remettant ses lunettes en place. Il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. En toute une scolarité, c'était la première fois qu'il s'endormait en classe, et manque de chance, il avait fallut que se soit avec son professeur le plus strict qu'il commence. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui il vit que le prince, assit au premier rang, s'était tiré de ses royales rêveries pour l'observer. Watanuki, épuisé et tendu, lui lança son regard le plus noir, convaincu d'une façon ou d'une autre que le coupable, c'était lui. Et il cru voir un éclair de surprise passer dans les yeux du prince, avant que celui-ci ne détourne la tête.

Malgré sa colère, il fut lui aussi surpris. En un an de cours en commun, c'était la première fois qu'il lui semblait voir une expression humaine sur le visage de Domeki. Il se demanda alors si le Prince avait toujours ce visage là, où si c'était seulement une façade.

Mais son aversion pour Domeki reprit le pas sur ses interrogations quand il entendit ce dernier répondre à une question du professeur, suivit de l'habituel et écœurant couplet de félicitations de ce dernier. Watanuki se gifla mentalement et se prit la tête dans les mains pour essayer de retrouver un peu de lucidité. Son enseignant lui adressa alors un regard réprobateur, ordonnant implicitement à Watanuki de se tenir droit. Et pire que tout, Domeki le regardait de nouveau, cette fois ci avec un petit sourire, achevant de vexer Watanuki. Il se figea, et maudit intérieurement cet ignoble prince, avant d'essayer de se concentrer sur le cours. En vain.

La suite de la matinée se déroula dans un calme morne. Il continuait de lutter pour rester éveillé, mais aucun des autres professeurs n'eut à le reprendre.

À la pose de midi, Watanuki monta comme à son habitude sur le toit du bâtiment Sud pour manger son bentô et faire une sieste tranquillement. Il ne restait jamais en classe depuis qu'il s'était ridiculisé au collège quand un esprit était venu l'embêter pendant son repas. Il avait à peine commencé à manger quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune fille de la veille dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La dite damoiselle l'aperçut et le salua.

-Oh, bonjour ! Vous êtes celui que j'ai vu hier chez Yûko-sama, non ? Vous êtes… Watanuki-san c'est ça ? Il hocha de la tête, ravi de la revoir. Enfin quelque chose de positif dans sa journée ! On peut se joindre à vous si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Watanuki s'empressa d'accepter avant de tiquer sur le 'on'. Il eu la réponse à sa question avant même d'avoir pu la formuler, car dernière Himawari, Domeki Shizuka en personne franchit la porte.

Utilisant tout son self-control pour dompter ses nerfs, Watanuki parvint à saluer Domeki de manière courtoise. À la suite de quoi il cru voir le Prince sourire discrètement. Mais peut être était-ce juste une illusion.

En s'asseyant à côté de l'orphelin, la jeune fille lui apprit qu'elle était l'amie d'enfance du prince, et lança une conversation que Watanuki n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Alors comme ça, ce monstre sans sentiments avait des amis ? Aller savoir comment ! Le dit monstre qui s'était d'ailleurs assit en face de lui, ouvrait son bentô comme Himawari venait de le faire. Il fut soudainement ramené à la réalité en entendant :

-Vous avez l'air fatigué Watanuki-san. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ma visite tardive hier soir chez Yûko-sama. J'aurais dû passer plus tôt mais j'ai été retardée…

-Non, ne vous en faites pas Himawari-san ! Répondit Watanuki en souriant, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Et puis je ne suis pas si fatigué…

-Pourtant vous vous êtes fait gronder par un professeur parce que vous dormiez en classe ce matin, non ?

La question était posée avec innocence mais elle glaça d'effroi Watanuki. Comment était-elle au courant de son humiliation du matin ? La réponse lui parut évidente : finalement Domeki devait être plus bavard qu'il n'y paraissait.

Sans en avoir conscience, Watanuki s'agita nerveusement, tout en essayant de se retenir pour ne pas arracher la langue du Prince cafteur. Le spectacle qu'il donnait malgré lui devait être assez drôle puisque la jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin tandis que Domeki abordait un sourire moqueur.

Réalisant qu'il se dandinait sans raison apparente, Watanuki fût vivement tiraillé entre la honte cuisante de s'être ainsi ridiculisé devant Himawari et ses envies de meurtre à l'encontre du prince. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il empoigna son bentô et recommença à manger avec de furieux coups de baguette. Ce qui ne fit qu'amuser encore plus ses deux compagnons. Et il n'avait pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir que Domeki ne le lâchait pas du regard. Himawari, après avoir repris son souffle relança la conversation :

- Vous êtes très drôle Watanuki-san !

- Pourtant je ne le fais pas exprès.

- Vous êtes fâché qu'on ait rit ?

Il y eu une seconde de flottement avant que Watanuki relève la tête avec un grand sourire –quelque peu forcé ?-

-Mais noooon, voyons Himawari-san… HEY !

Armé de ses baguettes, Watanuki coinça celles qui piochaient impunément dans **son** bentô. Sans les lâcher, il fusilla Domeki du regard.

-Depuis quand les princes on des manières de pique-assiettes ?

-Depuis que tu as cuisiné un de mes plats favoris.

La réponse, flegmatique mais du tac-au-tac, fut suivie d'un geste habile de Domeki qui libéra ses baguettes sans en faire tomber l'inarizushi, lui permettant de le manger malgré tout.

-C'est délicieux.

Si Watanuki fût pétrifié d'entendre un prince s'adresser à lui avec autant de familiarité et par son culot monstrueux, quand il vit les baguettes ennemies revenir piocher dans **son** bentô, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et ses dernière miettes du self-control furent pulvérisées. Il se mit à hurler de rage et à gesticuler dans tout les sens, tempêtant sur son manque de savoir vivre, à la plus grande joie d'Himawari qui pleurait de rire devant ce spectacle.

oOo

La semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable, et Watanuki ne s'ennuyait pas : Entre ses charges habituelles, les caprices croissants de sa maîtresse et les deux nouveaux bentô qu'ils préparaient en plus du sien. Au lycée, les cours l'ennuyaient et il aurait préféré y rattraper son sommeil en retard. Mais à la pause du déjeuner lui et Domeki rejoignaient Himawari pour manger ensemble. C'était toujours un moment éprouvant pour le cuisinier, qui passait de la pâmoison à chaque sourire de la miss à des décousues houleuse avec Domeki qui piquait dans le bentô des autres une fois le sien finit (et il mangeait vite le bougre !). Puis venait ensuite la reprise des cours et du quotidien morne.

La semaine touchait à présent à sa fin, et le jour du bal était arrivé. N'ayant pas cours ce jour-là, Watanuki vu sa journée monopolisée par les séances d'essayages, de coiffure et de maquillage de sa maîtresse. Et celle-ci étant indécise, Watanuki n'en voyait plus la fin. Il essayait de se consoler en imaginant à quel point Himawari serait mignonne lors du bal. Ce qu'il aimerait la voir !

Yûko le tira de ses rêveries en lui demandant d'un ton sec :

-Watanuki, donne-moi ton avis : que dois-je mettre ?

Ça sentait la question piège à plein nez. Watanuki sentait que cet instant était crucial. Il pouvait mettre fin à cette interminable séance d'essayage comme la rallonger de trois heures. Il observa avec un grand sérieux les différents kimonos et les différentes robes éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, se demandant quel était celui qui lui apporterait son salut. Son regard fût alors accroché par un bout de tissus noir qui dépassait de derrière un magnifique kimono rouge. Il ne savait pourquoi son attention avait été attirée, mais il s'en rapprocha et le dégagea. Il s'agissait d'un kimono noir piqué d'éclats argentés rappelant un ciel étoilé, et sur le col et le bout des manches figuraient un motif représentant un papillon posé sur un croissant de lune bleu. Mu par une étrange intuition, il se tourna vers Yûko.

-Celui-ci.

Quand les yeux de sa maîtresse se posèrent sur le kimono, son expression et son attitude changèrent radicalement. Une lueur mélancolique apparut dans ses yeux.

Sans un mot, elle alla chercher dans son armoire les autres éléments de cette tenue et commença à se vêtir, assistée par Watanuki, Maru et Moru.

Watanuki était troublé par le silence soudain de sa maîtresse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ce vêtement était il rattaché à un souvenir particulier ? Ce silence solennel se prolongea, et quand enfin prête elle se contempla dans le miroir, elle retrouva la parole.

-Oui, celui-là.

Le sourire triste qui fit Yûko à ce moment là ébranla Watanuki. Avec toutes les frasques de sa maîtresse, Watanuki en avait oublié qu'elle était humaine. Et c'est alors qu'il se souvînt de ce que Yûko lui avait dit quand elle l'avait recueilli des années auparavant.

« _Quand on perd nos êtres aimés, il est dur d'accepter que le monde continue de tourner. Mais n'oublie jamais : tu n'es pas le seul à être resté ici. Et un jour, vos chemins finiront par se recroiser. Mais en attendant, ta place est ici. Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir surmonter la mort de proches. »_

La Yûko de l'époque avait eu exactement le même sourire peiné que maintenant.

-Aha ! Ça va être moi la plus classe ! Allez, Watanuki ! Arrête de rêvasser un range se bazar ! Je ne peux tolérer que ma demeure soit dans un tel état ! Et profites-en pour ranger la cave.

Watanuki sursauta et regarda d'un air éploré, face à la quantité de travail qui l'attendait. Mais le pire ça serait la 'Cave'. À chaque fois qu'elle l'y envoyait il en avait au moins pour quatre heures de ménage intensif… Et Yûko abordait de nouveau son habituel sourire sardonique.

Non. Toutes réflexions faites, le sourire de tout à l'heure devait vraiment être une illusion. Pas moyen que cette tyran est la moindre once de sentiment, preuve était faite qu'elle n'était pas humaine !

Mais le souvenir du sourire triste continuait malgré tout à flotter dans son esprit. Résigné, il commença à ranger soigneusement toutes les affaires de sa maîtresse, pendant que celle-ci se laissait coiffer par Maru et Moru en riant.

* * *

Aaaaah, Yûko

Bref, auriez vous la charité de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ? ;)


	3. II Se méfier des lapins qui parlent

Alala si peu de mondes et de fics dans cette catégorie... Pourquoi XXX Holic est il moins connu que FMA, Naruto, One Piece et Bleach hein ?

Enfin bref, j'arrête de ruminer, et je vous sert plutôt le chapitre deux, avec entre autre le début du bal *huhuhu* Mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse juger par vous même !

Bonne lecture, et on se revoit en bas de la page ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Se méfier des lapins qui parlent**

Yûko était partie légèrement en avance, histoire d'être une des premières à profiter du buffet et des caves du palais. Watanuki faisait maintenant face à _la_ porte. Il restait planté, là, devant, la fixant dans le blanc des yeux qu'elle n'avait pas. Il _devait_ le faire. Yûko ne manquerait pas de venir vérifier. Et il devait le faire _bien_, car sinon il était bon pour un deuxième round.

Après un soupir désespéré et une grande inspiration, il poussa la porte. Dans la grande pièce s'alignaient de gigantesques et profondes étagères sur lesquelles reposaient tous les trésors de sa maîtresse. Certain avait visiblement beaucoup de valeur. D'autre sûrement moins pensa Watanuki en voyant une espèce de baguette rose avec une étoile sur une des premières étagères. Et de ci et de là, dans les allées, étaient empilées pêle-mêle les dernières acquisitions en date. Le tout saupoudré d'une bonne couche de poussière et avec quelques toiles d'araignées dans les coins, s'il vous plait. Un nouveau soupir, puis Watanuki empoigna son balai et commença le ménage.

oOo

Voilà, il avait presque finit d'épousseter la troisième étagère. Et il en avait déjà passablement assez. Peu être pourrait-il s'octroyer une pause ? Après tout Yûko ne rentrerait pas avant le petit matin, il avait donc du temps devant lui. Tout à ses réflexions, Watanuki ne remarqua pas qu'en époussetant le vase aux jonquilles, il faisait glisser un cloche en verre avec une curieuse créature à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut que lorsque la clocha bascula dans le vide que Watanuki la remarqua. Il essaya alors de la rattraper mais il parvint juste à effleurer le verre du bout de doigts avant que celui-ci ne vole en éclat. Affolé, l'homme de ménage maladroit se pencha pour ramasser les bouts de verre mais la créature qui reposait dans la cloche lui sauta au visage avec un retentissant « PUUUUUUU~ »

La créature en question ressemblait à une sorte de lapin noir, très rond et avec de très courtes pattes, mais étrangement doté d'un sourire, d'une grande pierre bleu sur le front et à son oreille gauche d'une autre pierre de la même couleur mais plus petite, montée en boucle d'oreille.

Le dit lapin bizarroïde voyant qu'il avait tétanisé le jeune homme d'effroi et de surprise, sauta sur une étagère voisine et décida de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant les présentations.

- N'est pas peur Wata-chan ! Je suis Mokona Modoki ! Mokona est là pour t'aider parce que Mokona sais que tu veux secrètement aller au bal ! –là il lui fit un clin d'œil- Mokona sais tout! Même ce qui est secret ! C'est une des 108 techniques spéciales de Mokona ! Mokona sait que Wata-chan veux revoir une personne chère à son cœur même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Alors Mokona va exaucer ton souhait ! Puu !

-…

- Ça va Wata-chan ?

-….

Watanuki essaya prudemment de reculer, cette bestiole était vraiment étrange, et il valait mieux battre en retraite tant qu'il était encore temps. En plus il n'aimait pas du tout ses familiarités et ce surnom.

Mais il est impossible d'échapper à un Mokona.

Il rejoint d'un bond le bras de Watanuki et se tourna de sorte à lui faire face.

-Wata-chan, il ne faut pas avoir peur de Mokona ! Mokona est gentil ! Tiens regarde ce que peut faire Mokona ! »

Et sous le regard ébahi de Watanuki, la cloche en verre se reconstitua, ainsi que son socle et retournèrent se positionner sagement sur l'étagère, comme neufs. Mokona se tourna alors vers Watanuki et dit :

-Tu vois, Mokona est gentil. Alors, Mokona et Wata-chan peuvent être amis ?

-D'a… D'accord.

-Bon, alors Mokona va pouvoir exaucer ton vœu d'aller au Bal !

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais aller au bal !

-Hum… Watanuki est bête il se rend pas compte du vœu que cache son cœur… Mais heureusement Mokona, lui, le sait, et Mokona sait aussi que pour le réaliser il faut que tu aille au Bal du Prince !

-Je… je ne veux pas aller à se stupide Bal !

-MAIS T'ES BÊTE OU QUOI ! » (1)

Sur ce, la boucle d'oreille de Mokona se mit à scintiller et Watanuki fut ébloui par une lumière étincelante et eut l'impression d'être au centre d'une grande bourrasque de vent. Quand ce phénomène cessa se retrouva vêtu d'un kimono lilas avec un obi violet et rose, maintenu en place par un gros cordon rouge avec des grelots. Par-dessus il avait une cape bleu pâle avec des branches de cerisier en fleur. Mokona le regarda avec un grand sourire satisfait et siffla.

-Hyuu ! Si Wata-chan ne plaît pas à son destiné comme ça ! Mokona est vraiment le meilleur !

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Ça fait fille en plus ! Et…et… le nœud de l'obi devant ça fait…(2) Arg je vais t'étriper !

-Mais Mokona trouve ça joli ! En plus Yûko-san le fait souvent !

-Raison de plus ! Change moi ça tout de suite ! Non, mieux, fait disparaitre cet accoutrement !

Mokona soupira avec une petite moue boudeuse, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, le nœud tourna dans le tintement des grelots et s'arrêta sagement dans le dos de Watanuki.

-Voilà ! S'exclama Mokona, maintenant, voyons ce qu'on peu faire de tes cheveux.

Il sauta sur l'épaule de Watanuki en un bond et observa ces cheveux avec une mine désapprobatrice.

-Alala… tes cheveux sont tous ébouriffés…et ils sont trop courts… bon on va les faire pousser un peu… et puis avec un petit peigne mis comme ça… Et la touche finale pour le visage !

Au fur et à mesure que la boule de poil s'activait, Watanuki sentit des fourmillements et des tiraillements sur sa tête. Qu'est ce que Mokona lui faisait ? Ce dernier sauta sur le sol pour pouvoir admirer son travail avec un peu de recul. Son expression réjouie ne rassurait guère Watanuki. A quoi ressemblait-il ?

En réponse inattendue à sa question silencieuse, Mokona attira son attention sur un miroir posé sur une des étagères, Watanuki s'en rapprocha craintivement et fût estomaqué devant son reflet. On aurait dit _**fille**_ aux cheveux courts.

-Non, non, NON ! Il n'est pas question que j'aille au Bal comme ça ! D'ailleurs il n'est pas question que j'aille au bal tout court !

Watanuki voulu retirer le peigne qu'il avait dans les cheveux, mais à ce moment là Mokona le regarda avec de grands yeux ouvert, l'air féroce. Watanuki baissa sagement la main. Mieux valait ne pas trop tester les pouvoirs de ce Mokona.

La boule de poils, ayant retrouvé son sourire, attrapa alors un coqueret orange sur une des étagères, puis il alla dans un coin de la pièce et revînt avec deux petites souries.

-Quoi ? Il y a des souries ici ? Yûko va me tuer si elle le découvre !

Ignorant la remarque, Mokona prit son butin et demanda à Watanuki de le suivre, se souvenant du regard furieux de la boule de poils maintenant sautillante, il la suivit bien sagement, bien que guettant une occasion de s'échapper le plus vite possible.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la propriété de Yûko, Mokona s'arrêta et posa le coqueret derrière les deux souries. Puis sa boucle d'oreille scintilla de nouveau et dans un grand flot de lumière le coqueret grandi jusqu'à prendre la taille d'un carrosse tandis que les deux souris se transformaient en de magnifiques destriers. Watanuki fixait toujours le carrosse avec de grands yeux rond quand Mokona se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Bon maintenant soit attentif à ce que va dire Mokona ! Ah les lunettes ! Je vais les rendre invisible pour qu'il y est moins de chances qu'on te reconnaisse, et ensuite, écoute bien Wata-chan ! Les enchantements de Mokona finiront à minuit. Il faut que tu sois rentré, car à ce moment là tout reprendra sa forme d'origine. Oki doki ? Allez c'est parti ! »

Mokona sauta de sorte à faire basculer Watanuki en avant. Il monta alors dans le carrosse, préférant toujours ne pas contrarier la bestiole. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, le véhicule se mit à avancer, et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Watanuki entendit Mokona crier :

« -N'oublie pas ce que Mokona à dit : A minuit tout redevient comme avant ! »

oOo

_Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Cette question tournait dans la tête de Watanuki tandis que le carrosse s'arrêtait devant le palais. Il observa l'édifice illuminé un instant. Tous les autres participants étaient arrivés depuis longtemps, et à l'intérieur la fête paraissait battre son plein. Qu'avait à faire Watanuki là-bas ? Rien. En plus il risquait d'y croiser Yûko. Mais il y aurait aussi Himawari…. Et Domeki bien évidemment. Watanuki rêvassa un peu à l'idée de voir Himawari dans sa tenue de Bal. Qu'elle devait être mignonne !

Et après tout, accoutré comme ça, personne ne le reconnaîtrai, Non ? Et il ne traînerait pas longtemps. Juste le temps d'apercevoir Himawari. Et il serait largement rentré avant que minuit sonne.

Watanuki prit une grande inspiration, descendit de son carrosse et traversa les jardins du palais avant d'y pénétrer. Dans le grand hall qui servait d'entrée, de grandes glaces paraient les murs. En voyant son reflet, Watanuki n'y reconnût pas tout de suite son image. Et il fut surprit de ne pas voir ses lunettes, alors que pourtant il en sentait le poids sur son nez. Mais on risquait moins de le reconnaître ainsi. Une autre grande inspiration et il entra dans la salle de Bal.

La lumière l'ébloui au début, puis il distingua les nombreuses silhouettes des invités. Et si sa tenue lui avait parue extravagante quand il était dans la réserve, ici, elle passait inaperçue. S'approchant discrètement du buffet, et se servant, pour se fondre dans la masse, Watanuki essaya de reconnaître des visages.

Il repéra d'abord Domeki, vêtu d'un un superbe kimono bleu et brun-doré, ornée au niveau de la poitrine du blason de la famille Domeki. Son front était ceint d'un diadème d'argent simple, attribut de l'héritier royal. Il était assit à la droite du trône où son père le roi se serait assis s'il était toujours en vie. Une fois majeur, ce sera à lui, Shizuka Domeki d'y siéger. Il n'avait pas l'air de franchement s'amuser : il ne faisait que fixer d'un œil morne ses invités qui dansaient, une assiette de gâteau même pas entamée sur ses genoux. Pas d'appétit ? Un goinfre pareil ? Cela surprit Watanuki.

Devant les tables dressées et recouverte de nourriture, un peu plus loin, il reconnut Sakura-hime. Elle était princesse d'un pays de sable sur le continuant, situé loin d'ici. Puisqu'elle était là, ça voulait dire que le roi son frère, devait être là également. Watanuki ne tarda pas à le repérer, il était non loin de sa cadette et observait d'un œil mauvais le jeune homme brun qui l'accompagnait, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter celui aux cheveux curieusement argenté qui devait être Yukito, son grand Mage et conseiller. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui portait la parure de grande prêtresse, sans doute Tomoyo, vînt à la rencontre de la princesse Sakura avec un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air terriblement jeune pour être un mikko aussi puissante que Yûko le prétendait. Deux autres femmes rejoignirent le groupe. La première, élancée aux longs cheveux noirs devait être Amaterasu. Elle était suivie d'une femme la peau mâte sobrement vêtue, et qui jetai des regards suspicieux à tous ceux qui passait près du groupe. Sa garde du corps sans doute ?

Puis il aperçut enfin Himawari, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Domeki.

_Zut._

Mais Watanuki, caché derrière son assiette qu'il n'avait même pas touché, put tout de même l'admirer. Elle portait elle aussi un magnifique kimono, orné de fleurs de lotus épanouies ou en bourgeons. La partie supérieure de ses longs cheveux bouclés avait été montés en coiffe, tandis que la partie inférieure retombait librement dans son dos.

Il fut brusquement tiré de sa contemplation en entendant la voix une voix dans son dos :

-Yûko-san ! Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis un moment n'est-ce pas ?

Mais le pire pour Watanuki fut d'entendre la réponse venir de sa gauche.

-En effet Yûkito-san, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, même si le voyage pour venir à été quelque peu éprouvant… Toya-sama et Sakura-hime n'ont pas arrêtés de se chamailler…

- Huhu ! Je vois. Ils n'ont pas vraiment grandi depuis la dernière fois que je les aient vus alors.

-Pas vraiment…

Ils échangèrent quelques autres banalités, des commentaires sur certains des invités présent quand soudain le mage demanda :

-Yûko-san, pardonnez mon impolitesse mais… ce kimono que vous portez…c'est un cadeau que vous à fait Clow, non ?

Watanuki ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'expression de sa maîtresse à se moment là. Il y retrouva le même sourire triste et la même étincelle mélancolique que plutôt dans la soirée. Etait-ce lié à ce Clow ?

-Oui, c'est celui-là même… une coupe de sake Yûkito-san ?

Elle détournait la conversation ? Sujet sensible ?

Malgré sa curiosité piquée au vif, Watanuki choisi de s'éloigner discrètement. Son déguisement avait beau être convaincant, Yûko serait certainement capable de le démasquer. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers Domeki et Himawari. La jeune fille était en train de rire pendant que le prince levait les yeux au ciel. Watanuki ressentit un pincement de jalousie, il aurait aimé être avec eux, entendre le rire si délicat d'Himawari, et savoir qu'elle ânerie Domeki avait pu dire pour provoquer son hilarité. Il essaya alors de se rapprocher discrètement, contournant le cercle des danseurs. Il parvint à se poster à environ dix mètres d'eux, sur un petit divan à côté du buffet à dessert. Et pour se donner une contenance, il commença à picorer dans son assiette, tout en jetant des regards en coins à ses deux camarades.

-Quelle personne complexe et mystérieuse que notre Prince, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le couinement contenu de frayeur qu'émit Watanuki en réalisant enfin qu'il n'était plus seul sur le petit divan, s'il effraya un jeune couple qui passait par là, ne déstabilisa pas pour autant son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une ville dame, vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel, simple mais de bonne facture, qui lui souriait aimablement.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas vu s'asseoir ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de Domeki ? L'avait-elle vu observer Domeki et Himawari ? Catastrophe !

Mais la vielle dame continuait de lui sourire affectueusement. Extrêmement mal à l'aise il détourna les yeux et fixa ses pieds

-Mais il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas…

Il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était lui que la vielle dame fixait maintenant. Elle n'était pas dupe n'est-ce pas ? Il avait la conviction qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas une fille…

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses pensées, essayant de ne pas céder à la honte qui menaçait de l'engloutir, sa voisine tourna de nouveau la tête vers le Prince qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vagues tandis qu'Himawari discutait avec un des convives. En relevant les yeux, le médium pu la voir songeuse alors qu'elle reprenait la parole :

-Vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, je me trompe ? Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y fasses, vos destins sont liés.

Elle eu un sourire amusé pour elle-même avant d'ajouter :

-Mais vous vous en rendrez-compte bien assez-tôt.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Watanuki qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme deux flans, et avec un petit rire elle se leva en annonçant :

-En tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir pu rencontrer le petit protégé de Yûko-san… enfin, 'la' protégée, c'est comme vous préférez…

Et sur un clin d'œil, la vielle femme s'éloigna en pouffant légèrement de rire tandis que Watanuki, maintenant d'une teinte carmin soutenue, priait intérieurement pour disparaitre de ce monde le plus vite possible.

Nombres de vilains esprits auraient d'ailleurs été ravis de satisfaire sa requête si le château n'avait pas été protégé par de nombreuses barrières magiques. Et quand bien même, il était de toute façon trop près de _lui_ pour qu'ils puissent l'attaquer.

Watanuki tourna donc son regard vers la piste de danse en priant pour que cette vielle dame ne parle surtout pas de lui à Yûko.

oOo

De nombreux couples évoluaient au centre de la salle, essentiellement des visages inconnus. Mais il pu reconnaitre néanmoins la Princesse Sakura aux bras du jeune homme brun de tout à l'heure. Il reconnut aussi les seigneurs Ashura et Yasha. Leur histoire avait pas mal fait parler une certaine catégorie de presse. Ils étaient chacun rois de deux pays en guerre l'un contre l'autre depuis des générations. Mais ils étaient tombés amoureux on ne sait trop comment et avaient fini par ramener la paix entre leurs deux royaume créant une nouvelle et solide alliance. Ca faisait un peu histoire à l'eau de rose au goût de Watanuki. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de ses sentir gêné à l'idée de deux hommes qui dansaient ensemble, mais il fut vite surpris de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas.

Juste devant lui venait de passer deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs. Le plus grand avait des yeux qui oscillaient selon la lumière entre noisette et or, portait des lunettes et abordait un grand sourire victorieux, en passant son bras autour des épaules du second qui lui était plus petit et d'une carrure beaucoup plus fine. Il avait des cheveux plus long aussi, ainsi que des yeux bleus, et un air de félin vexé. Et ils étaient suivit par un deuxième couple similaire, ayant tous deux les cheveux noir, mais cette fois si le plus grand avait un bandeau qui dissimulait don œil droit et le plus petit avait de beau yeux vert bruns. Leur couple était plus discret que le premier, puisqu'il e tenaient seulement la main, mais la façon dont le borgne regardait son compagnon ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leurs sentiments.

Un peu gêné, Watanuki jeta d'abord un coup d'œil vers la grand-mère, qui était maintenant en grande conversation avec Yûko, avant de tourner son regard vers le trône. Himawari n'était plus là, il ne restait plus que Domeki, finissant sa part de gâteau d'un air las. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à tirer une tronche pareille celui-là ? Ce Bal n'était il pas censé être en son honneur ? Il le vit alors poser ses yeux sur les deux sièges vides à sa gauche, qui auraient normalement dû être occupés par son père et sa mère. Ce regard rappela à Watanuki qu'ils partageaient tout les deux un bien triste point commun.

Ils étaient orphelins.

_« Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir surmonter la mort de proches »_

Alors que la phrase de Yûko faisait écho en lui, pour la première fois, Watanuki éprouva de la compassion à l'égard de Domeki. Et il le vit soudainement sous un jour un peu différent. Il n'était plus seulement cet imbécile de Prince qui ruinait sa vie, il était aussi un 'ami' bien mystérieux, qui cachait sûrement plein de chose sous son air placide.

Décidément cette soirée bouleversait la perception qu'il avait de son entourage.

Il replongea vivement son regard vers ses pieds quand Domeki se tourna dans sa direction. L'avait-il repéré ? Domeki l'aurait il reconnu ? Non pas dans cette tenue. Mais il était assez perspicace, non ? Watanuki recommença à picorer dans son assiette sans la quitter des yeux de peur que son camarade ne lui prête un peu trop d'attention. Cependant, et malgré son regard baissé obstinément sur son assiette, Watanuki pu discerner Domeki se lever de son siège et avancer dans sa direction. Mince que devait il faire ? Fuir ? Ses mains devinrent moites. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre des réactions aussi disproportionnées dans un endroit comme celui-ci, il avait déjà fait suffisamment de bourdes. La seule solution était de faire comme si de rien était. Oui ! Il devait l'ignorer.

Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il réalisa que Domeki visaient le buffet à dessert à côté plutôt que lui ou son divan. Mais il devait cependant rester méfiant, car Domeki était quand même à un mètre à peine de lui.

Et malheureusement pour le médium, Domeki, qui se resservait en gâteau pensivement, ne vit pas que d'un geste malencontreux il fit basculer un présentoir à dessert en direction du siège voisin. Watanuki, tout nerveux qu'il était bondit comme un chat en criant pour éviter in extremis les gâteau qui menaçaient son kimono, attirant malheureusement l'attention sur lui, alors qu'il basculaient et tombait en arrière avec grâce et élégance –ou pas.

Et on repassera pour la discrétion.

Centre de tous les regards, et ridiculisé de surcroît, Watanuki ne put empêcher ses joues de le brûler violemment. Le Prince s'approcha alors galamment de lui et lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Désolée mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Watanuki mourrait d'envie de repousser cette main et d'incendier cet imbécile à l'origine de son déshonneur, de le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux en le secouant comme un prunier, mais sa situation ne lui permettait pas. Il dû alors ravaler son orgueil et sa colère et accepter l'aide de Domeki pour se relever.

Et alors qu'il allait répondre que 'oui merci, il allait bien' il fut frappé : si son déguisement le faisait assurément passer pour une fille, il n'en serait pas de même pour sa voix. Le cri qu'il avait poussé lors de sa chute était relativement aiguë, donc ça passerait, mais pas question de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son camarade !

Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête pour répondre au prince, maudissant intérieurement tout les Domeki et tout les Mokona du monde qui semblait s'être ligués pour lui pourrir sa soirée.

-Je n'ai pas endommagé votre kimono j'espère ? Il vous va si bien.

Un frisson glacé le traversa et lui donna la chaire de poule. Il n'avait jamais entendu le prince faire une phrase aussi longue, et franchement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que si un jour tel évènement se produisait, se serait pour le…complimenter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et secouer la tête négativement. Kami-sama ! Dans quel pétrin venait-il de se mettre.

Mais Kami-sama soit remercié, à se moment là un grand éclat de voix se fit entendre derrière Domeki :

-Mais LÂCHE-MOI espèce de mage débile ! J'en veux pas de tes machins !

-Allons Kuro-chan ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu n'aimes pas tant que tu n'as pas goûté !

-Prétexte ce que tu veux, je refuse de manger **ça** !

-Mais enfin Kuro-pon, tout le monde aime les gâteaux.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde !

-Allez, Kuro-wanwan ! Juste une bouché et je te laisse tranquille !

-NON ! Et arrête tout de suite avec ces surnoms débiles ou je te découpe en morceaux !

-J'arrêterais peut être les surnoms, Kuro-puu, si tu accepter de gouter à ça! Allez Kuro-miu, fais 'aaaah'…

-Je ne cèderais pas à ce chantage, et la prochaine fois que tu me donne un surnom je t'étrangle !

-Ah ? Je croyais que t'allais me découper en morceau Kuro-chu ! »

Ce fut la fois de trop pour le grand brun. Il se jeta se le blondinet qui le taquinait. Vu sa carrure et son humeur, Watanuki aurait cru qu'il étranglerait effectivement le magicien en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Mais il se trouve que le jeune homme blond l'évita avec une aisance surprenante et s'enfuit en rajoutant :

« -Hyuuuu ! Je crois que j'ai un peu énervé Kukunéné ! »

Le grand brun partit à sa poursuite avec un juron sonore, en mettant la main sur la garde de son sabre. Il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes visiblement, et le blond devait être suicidaire pour lui chercher des noises ainsi.

« -Qu'est ce qu'ils sont bruyants. »

Domeki avait dit ça en ce grattant l'oreille avec le petit doigt dans un geste désinvolte. Pas très classe pour un Prince. Mais tout à fait naturel chez lui. Que se soit sur un toit de lycée ou lors d'un bal de la haute société, ce type ne changeait décidément pas d'un iota.

* * *

(1) citation du manga, tome 5

(2) Au japon, ce sont les prostituées qui on le nœud de l'obi sur l'avant du kimono (plus facile et plus rapide à défaire =D)

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Alors, avez vous reconnu certains personnages décrit mais pas nommées ? Un bonbon pour chaque reviewer qui aura juste ! xD Et j'espère au passage que la petite dispute Kuro/Fye vous aura autant fait rire que moi lorsque je l'ai imaginée et écrite ! Sur ce + !


End file.
